


like an octopus on your face

by yebassi



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebassi/pseuds/yebassi
Summary: Yongsun has a problem. Well she thinks it's a problem.Her best friend thinks it isn't.But she knows it is.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. friends come and go

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....I've fallen in love with them lately. I'm sure this has been done a million times already, but this is my take. I hope you enjoy. I can't promise updates will be quick, but I hope to update every other week. All mistakes are mine.

“Is there something wrong with me?”

Byulyi looks up from her editing startled at the sudden question. Last time she managed to tear her eyes away from her screen, she was alone in her apartment.

“We don’t have time to unpack that right now,” Byul mutters still absorbed in her work.

“We should,” Yong sighs. She scoots closer to her, squinting at her screen. “What are you even working on? I’ve been sitting her for at least ten minutes and you never looked at me once.”

“I’m working on your favorite,” Byul says, eyes still on the screen, fingers busy fiddling with the keys. 

Yongsun perks up, scooting even closer to her to look at the screen. “Lionel?”

Byul’s brows furrows and Yong’s eyes were drawn to the small piercing she has over her eyebrow. “No, Jimin.” She turns the screen and covered her ears, just as she feels a weight crash at her side.

“What?” She squeals. “You had a shoot with her?”

“Well not me,” Byul sighs turning the screen back to her. “Our main photographer, but I’m supposed to edit it cos she doesn’t have time.”

Yong sits back. “Oh,” she says. She already hears the self-deprecation in Byul’s voice at her explanation. She rubs Byul’s back, trying to comfort her. “You’ll get your time soon.”

Byul sighs again, but doesn’t say anything. She saves her work and closes her laptop. She leans her head back against the back of the couch. “So, how was your date?”

Yong mimics her posture, eyes looking up at the ceiling. “Is there something wrong with me or am I just weird?”

“Do I just choose one or is this rhetorical?”

Yong rolls her eyes. “I’m serious, Byul-ah.” She pouts.

Byul stands up and stretches, trying to bid time. She goes to the kitchen to look through the pile of left overs they have on the counter. She can feel Yong’s expectant eyes on her “There’s nothing wrong with being you, Yeba,” Byul says.

“Then why have all of my dates end up a bust?” Yong bemoans, flopping onto the couch, face first into the pillow. With her hair color and outfit, she looked like bleached wood.

Byul shrugs. ”Some guys are just douchecanoes.” She grabs a Tupperware and sniffs it. Gagging, she covered it up again and sets it apart from the other ones.

Yong lifts her head up from the pillow. “It wasn’t all guys.”

“Douchecanoing isn’t exclusive to gender,” Byul replies, still looking through the Tupperwares. “Why do I have so many leftovers? I don’t even cook that much.”

Yongsun says something into the pillow.

“Try speaking to me instead of the pillow,” Byul encourages.

“Then it’s me right?”

Byul briefly looks around her kitchen and grabs a rag just laying on the ground, she crumples it and let’s it fly. Right into Yongsun’s face.

“Yah!”

“Did you not hear anything I said at all?” Byul asks, exasperated. She turns and grabs the tubs of ice cream in the fridge. She snatches some clean spoons from her dish rack and sits back down next to Yong. She offers the pints of ice cream to her, giving her the option to choose which ice cream.

Yong takes the offered utensil, digging into the cookies and cream ice cream. “Can you help me?”

Byul sighs when the question leaves her lips. _Yep, she’s way too deep into her head._ “With what, Yong? Why are you so hell bent on being a serial dater?”

It hasn’t escaped her that her best friend’s dating life has grown exponentially, from nothing to 4 alone this week. She tries to think of any reason why Yong was feeling antsy. They didn't really do anything different the last couple of weeks. They had dinner almost every night, if Byul didn't have to go on a shoot or if Yong didn't have to go finish a song down in the studio. They had the kids over for their weekly game night (one that surprisingly didn't end up in the emergency room). They went to Yong's family's Sunday night dinner that they tried to get out of but couldn't and took home way more leftovers than they could finish in a week. It was their usual boring month. There was nothing out of the ordinary there.

"You've had successful dates," Yongsun says, giving her a side-eye. The times she's come home with Byul and another girl in their apartment when they used to live together filters through her mind.

Byul really did not know how she made that sound like a compliment and an insult. "If you're idea of a successful date is taking someone home, then we need to redefine your idea of a successful date."

"I just want a date where we there's sparks and chemistry," Yong laments as she takes another spoonful of her ice cream. Her face scrunches up when the coldness hits her brain. "Yuck." She scoops some more and holds out the spoon to Byul.

Byul opens her mouth and lets Yong deposit the ice cream. "Yong," she groans when the brain freeze takes over.

Yong laughs. Byul's nose wrinkles coming out always makes her laugh. "Good?"

"The best," Byul says as she continues to eat her ice cream.

They eat in silence for a bit, the scraping of spoons against the carton were the only thing you can hear as they finish their ice cream. Though Byul can hear Yong's thoughts screaming at her as she sits there, looking at the ice cream contemplatively. She watches her for a moment, the curve of her chubby cheek bouncing as she eats her ice cream. _She's so cute_.

Byul presses her thumb against her thigh, trying to tamp down the urge to squeeze her cheek. _Fuck it._ She reaches over and holds onto Yong's cheek, squeezing it a bit to feel the doughiness of it.

"Ahh!" Yong whines, pushing her finger away.

“Couldn’t resist,” Byul replies in lieu of an apology. “Are you done with your ice cream?” She nods towards the almost empty pint, hoping that the brief change of subject was enough to briefly derail Yongsun’s thoughts.

Yong nods, putting the lid back on. "You didn't answer my question," Yong says.

"That's because I'm avoiding it," Byul says as she plucks the ice cream from her hand. She heads to the kitchen to put the ice cream back in the freezer before they forget again and they'll end up with another melted mess and someone in a cast. When she closes the door and turns around, she jumps not expecting for Yongsun's face to be so close to her. "What the hell?"

"Please Byul?" Yong asks, pouting slightly, looking up from her eyes.

Byul purses her lips in annoyance. Not at Yongsun, but at herself, knowing that she'll give in just because of that pout. Byul groans, covering her face. She feels arms thrown around her neck and Yong's scent surround her. She relishes in the rare show of affection from her, leaning into her for a second before she pulls away first.

Byul sighs. "Fine Yong."

Yongsun jumps then throws her arms around her again. "You're the best, Byul-ah!"

_I'm so gonna regret this._


	2. like waves of the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how the chapters are going to get broken up moving forward but I have a question. Would you guys rather it be longer but the updates are further apart or shorter chapters but updates are more frequent? 
> 
> This chapter is still mostly a setup/filler so not much going on, but Wi and Hyej are in it.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments the first chapter. All mistakes are mine. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

The chopsticks freeze midway to Hyejin's mouth, the meat dropping from its grip. Her eyes darting to the side where Wheein was also frozen with the metal tongs in her hands, slack-jawed. Byul wasn’t sure if that was her expression of annoyance or surprise. Wheein and Hyejin exchanges a longer glance. Words without conversations that always made Yong and Byulyi feel like a third wheel and even more now that she was alone with the maknaes.

Hyejin puts her chopsticks, down her nails tapping a little bit on the counter. "So let me get this straight-"

"Or gay," Wheein says, snickering at her own joke. The lack of reaction and stares that she was getting from her best friends didn't unnerve her. "What? It's a good joke!"

Hyejin rolls her eyes, shaking her head at her best friend as if annoyed. "You're going to coach Yongsun unnie in dating?" She looks at Wheein. "Is that even a thing?"

"Yeah a very gay thing," Wheein interjects.

"Wheein!"

"It's a funny joke," Wheein mutters as she continues to tend to the meat.

"It sounds like a bad romantic comedy waiting to happen," Hyejin says.

"But gayer," Wheein says, ignoring Hyejin's annoyed huff. "Which makes it 10x better than the straight ones that Hyejinah likes to watch."

Byul rolls her eyes at the maknaes. "It's not a bad romantic comedy. I'm simply helping a friend."

"Exactly what a script for a romantic comedy would say," Hyejin says.

“Shut up,” Byul says, rolling her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen between us. We're just friends and we'll remain friends after she finds her soulmate."

Another long look was exchanged between the two, another silent conversation.

Byul glares at them, confused and annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

“We didn't say anything," Wheein defends as she puts some meat on Byul's plate before putting some Hyejin's then on hers. She goes back and puts some more meat on her unnie’s plate as if to apologize.

"Your faces say it all," Byul says as she picks at her meat. "What's wrong with me helping Yongsun-unnie with this?"

"Nothing," Wheein reassures. She looks at Hyejin, asking for help. Hyejin just shrugs as she continues to eat.

"Friends help friends," Byul says, her tone bordering on insistence and annoyance at the way the two maknaes were being. "She's my best friend."

"Unnie, we're not telling you not to help her," Hyejin says, trying to soothe their unnie.

"Then why are you guys being weird?" Byul asks, the grump in her coming out.

"We're just trying to make sure you know what you're getting into," Wheein says.

"Getting into?" Byul asks, confused, head tilting. "I'm just helping her with dating."

Another look was exchanged between the two and Hyejin can see Byul's annoyance flash in her eyes again. "Right it's just helping her with dating."

"What do you mean it's just helping her with dating, Hyejinah?" Wheein asks, looking at her friend, incredulously. The countless discussions she had with her best friends about their stubborn and oblivious unnies flash in her mind.  _ Countless.  _ "They're going to- hmmph!" Wheein doubles over when she feels her an elbow connect to her stomach. "What the hell?" She glares at Hyejin.

"We're going to what, Wheein-ah?" Byul asks, raising her eyebrow as if daring Wheein.

"Don't Wheein," Hyejin whispers when she sees the glint in Wheein's eyes.

Wheein looks at Hyejin, lips pursed tight and her eyes annoyed (no doubt at their unnie in front of them). Hyejin shakes her head, warning her.  _ Don't _ . Wheein bites her lip and backs down. Hyejin puts her hand on her arm as if holding her back and calming her.

"Just be careful, unnie," Hyejin says, her thumb rubbing the spot inside Wheein's arm.

Byul's squints at them. There was no confusion, but she was still trying to figure out why the two maknaes were being weird. She shakes her head as she motions for Wheein to pass more meat. "You guys are being weird."

-

-

-

"The kids are being weird," Byul says as she enters Yongsun's apartment, takeout in hand. She puts the bag on the coffee table and pulls the food out, laying them out carefully.

"When aren't they?" Yong asks as she breaks her chopsticks before grabbing a fish cake floating in the thick red broth. She eats it in one bite despite being thicker than her four fingers.

Byul watches her, cringing. "Ew, unnie."

Yongsun says something, her words indiscernible through the fat fish cake.

"Swallow first, unnie," Byul says as she hands over their cup of water.

"I said when aren't they?" Yongsun says once she managed to swallow the fistful of rice cake. "Why were they being weird?"

"When we went to eat meat today, I told them about what we were talking about yesterday-"

"You went to go eat meat without me?" Yongsun gasps, her hand over her heart, looking betrayed. Her eyes widen when she process the other words in the sentence. "You told them?"

"You said you had to work through lunch," Byul defends. "And you know they wont judge you-" At Yongsun's look, she amends. "At least not judge you too harshly. But they were being weird."

"About?"

"They were being cryptic," Byul explains. "And they started saying something about us and catching feelings." She waves her hand as if dismissing the notion. She laughs.

"What is this a bad romantic comedy?" Yongsun joins in her laughter.

Byul points at her still giggling. "That's what Jini said!"

"The kids are so funny," Yongsun quips as she continues to eat. She nods at the television. It was on, Byul's Netflix account was already pulled up. "What do you want to watch?"

"Can we watch Frozen?" Byul asks. "I found out Elsa unnie and I had the same birthday."

Yongsun looks at her confused. "How did you find that out?"

"One of the kids I tutor told me when they found out when my birthday is," Byul says.

"Frozen it is," Yongsun says as she presses play. She turns to her, putting her palm under her cheek and batting her eyelashes. "One of the girls today told me I look like Elsa."

"Yeah if you tilt your head and squint." Byul tilts her head and squints at her, exaggerating her movements. "Yeah…if you squint really hard."

Yongsun slaps her on the arm, making Byul laugh. "Ass," she whispers, shaking her head in annoyance, though the small smile she tries to suppress belies it.

They watch the move in silence as they ate. Yongsun swaying back and forth in time with the songs while humming. As she sways, she sees at the corner of her eyes that Byul's eyes were glued to her instead of the screen. She stops and raises an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to meet Elsa unnie?"

Byul just gives her a big grin at being caught staring, unashamed. "Now I see the resemblance," Byul whispers, reaching over and carding her fingers through her short blonde hair. She tugs at the end of it. "You just need to grow your hair out a little more."

Yongsun squeals, laughing pushing her fingers off. "Seriously, Byul. You’re seriously gross sometimes."

Byul just laughs at her reaction, finding it unbelievably cute. "So how do you wanna do this?"

Yongsun frowns. "I'm not sure, to be honest. We can go on a couple of dates? And you can tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"Oh!" Byul says, as an idea dawns on her. "I know what we can do!"

"Shoot."

"How about we recreate the dates you've been on?"

Yongsun brows furrows. She likes the idea, but some of the dates she's been on recently were…less than pleasant. One very unpleasant one came to mind. 

As if reading her mind, Byul says, “Not the chicken date.”

Yongsun breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.”

“Yeah as much as I love chicken feet, no thanks,” Byul comments, shivering in disgust. “I can’t believe you still went on that date.”

“Well I didn’t have to if  _ somebody _ -” Yongsun says, pointedly glaring at her. “-just answered her phone.”

“I was busy!” 

“Yeah busy getting laid,” Yongsun snorts. She held up her hands, reminiscing about the way it was covered with gloves and blood. “I plucked a chicken, Byul-ah!”

“I was not getting laid. I told you I had a class to teach,” Byul says, rolling her eyes. She reaches over and holds Yongsun’s finger. “Now you can put that on your resume.”

Yongsun just pushes against their entwined hands until Byul tips over. It wasn’t hard since she was laughing so hard at her best friend’s expense. Yongsun just pouts as she watches Byul. “Are you done now?”

“C’mon it was funny,” Byul says, once she was upright again. “So date tomorrow or the day after?”

“We can’t do tomorrow,” Yongsun says. “Remember we’re taking your club on a field trip?”

Byul makes a face. “Oh true. So day after?”

“No because Sunday is your lazy day,” Yongsun reminds her. “We’ll end up just watching movies at your place.”

“Well then it’ll be date night from now on then,” Byul says. “Ah!” she slaps Yongsun’s legs making her jump. “I know which one we should do. The one with the jump and the swing and the-”

“Oh!” Yongsun says. “I know which one you’re talking about!” She cringes just thinking about the date, but now having to relive it? She’s feels downright revolted. “Ew.”

Byul looks at her and nods, remembering Yongsun’s whining and venting of how that date went. “Yeah. Ew.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
